Freya (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction: '"Oh, you're new. Did you just move here? I'm Freya. Nice to meet you." *'Morning:' "Good morning, ___." *'Afternoon:' "Hee hee. I'm in a good mood today." *'Evening: '"Hi, ____. Working late? Good for you." 'Chat' *"I'm going to my job in the city. See you later." *"Phew. It's nice to come home after a hard day's work." *"I really love to relax on my days off. Hee hee. What should I do today?" *"This is the best place to relax." *'At the cafe:' "This cafe is so relaxing. Everyone comes here. It's a nice place to have a good chat." *'At the bazaar:' "A lot of people came. How did your store do?" *After the bazaar: "A lot of people came. How did your store do?" *'During a snowstorm:' "Snow is pretty and all... But the ice! You can slip and fall on it. It's so dangerous!" *'During a typhoon:' "This is some typhoon. It must be hard to work on a farm in weather like this." *'Day after a storm: '"That was some weather. It's hard to do work in a storm like that. Don't you agree?" *'After you are married: '"Married life seems like so much fun. You look so happy every day. Hee hee." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift:' "Ah, Citrus Perfume! I really love this! Hee hee. How great. Thank you, ____." *'Loved:' "Hee hee. Thank you. I like this a lot! You've got pretty good taste." *'Liked: '"Thank you. This is nice." *'Neutral:' "Hmm, that's about a 5 out of 10. I think you should work on your taste." *'Horror:' "This.... Honestly, it makes me pretty angry. Did you mean to give me the thing I hate the most?" *'Birthday:' "Oh, a birthday present? Thank you." *'Multiple Gifts: '"That's too generous. I couldn't take another gift." *'Declines a gift:' "Sigh.... I don't want it. I don't feel like it." 'Heart Lines' Note: Freya's heart lines can be seen by speaking to her inside her house (before 7am/after 7pm on weekdays, afternoon during the weekends) *'Black Heart: '"What's up? Do you want something?" *'Purple Heart:' "How's your work? Going well, I hope?" *'Blue Heart:' "I consider myself a pretty career-orientated person. You understand what that's like, right ___?" *'Green Heart:' "I have a lot of job skills... but I always feel like there's always more I can learn." *'Yellow Heart:' "I've got to do some research for work. You want to help me? Just kidding. I know you're busy with the farm." *'Orange Heart:' "Watching you inspires me to work harder. I think that we can challenge each other to bring out the best in us." *'Red Heart:' "You work so hard every day, ___. I really admire your diligence." 'Festivals' *'Before the start of a festival:' "Are you excited about today's festival?" *'You win: '"Wow, ____! Congratulations!" *'You lose:' "Don't worry. Just do better next time." Harmony Day: *'Boys give to girls:' "Oh, for Harmony Day? Thank you, ____. You're sweet. ♥" Flower Festival: *"What are you waiting for? Better get started!" *'When given a flower: '"Oh, for the Flower Festival? Thank you, ____." Tea/Wine Festival: *"Thank you for today." Cooking Festival: *'You don't compete:' "You should compete next time." Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes